Máscara
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que se siente que un pequeño pedazo de metal te separe inmensamente de la persona que mas amas? Una ultima prueba de confianza es la que necesitan ambos para poder confesar su amor hacia el otro. ¿Aun con esa mascara Gerome podra transmitir sus sentimientos por Morgan? [JeroMaku]


**Disclamer:** Fire Emblem y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo y Shouzou Kaga.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

 **Pareja:** JeroMaku (F Morgan x Gerome).

 **N/A:** Este fic va dedicado a la hermosa M.J. Hayden, es de su OTP máximode Fire Emblem y desde hace tiempo que debí haberle dedicado algo de ellos. Feliz cumpleaños mi bella mujer, amiga y confidente. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

 **N/A 2:** Gerome es hijo de Lon'qu y Morgan hija de Say'ri.

* * *

 _ **Máscara**_

—Vamos, déjame solo echar un pequeño vistazo— La castaña eufórica trataba de convencer a su compañero que este le mostrara de una vez por todas que es aquello que ocultaba bajo aquella peculiar máscara.

El castaño, como siempre, forcejeaba para evitar que las menudas manos de la hija del estratega albino llegarán a su rostro y le quitara la máscara. Era increíble como a pesar de ser tan pequeña está poseyera tanta fuerza y fuera tan hábil.

Está escena ya era normal de ver, Morgan intentando quitarle la mascara a Gerome de algún u otro modo para así poder ver su rostro. Se tenia que admitir que entre ambos había una relación muy especial, se llevaban bien y hacían un estupendo trabajo en equipo durante las batallas. Pero, aun les faltaba atravesar una ultima barrera en su relación: esa condenada mascara. Gerome aún no estaba listo para mostrar su rostro ante la castaña. Aún le faltaba una cosa por confirmar.

Tras unos largos diez minutos de forcejeo, Morgan se había dado por vencida, sabía que ese día sería nuevamente imposible quitar esa dichosa máscara.

—No creas que me he rendido.— Había cierto tono burlón en su voz a parte de que había sacado la lengua levemente y la sonrisa tan juguetona en su rostro daba la impresión de que la castaña disfrutaba aquellos momentos de pelea que compartía con el domador de Wyvern.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, Morgan debía aceptar que le dolía que Gerome se siguiera comportando tan alejado y frío como al principio, creía que había una estrecha relación entre ellos, creía que este le había tomado mayor confianza, creía que había algo de amor entre ellos. Tal parece que todas sus ilusiones se desplomaban, le destrozaba el corazón.

Pero claro, nunca dejaría que él se diera cuenta, por eso siempre actuaba tan juguetona y audaz, para no preocuparlo.

Vaya par, enamorados uno del otro y sin embargo, ninguno es capaz de confesarse sus sentimientos; ya sea por el temor de perder una gran amistad y buen compañero, o por el miedo de volver a confiar en alguien y que este le traicionara. Ambos adolescentes debían trabajar en sus miedos.

Han pasado varios días desde aquel último enfrentamiento, y Morgan no había vuelto a insistir en el secreto bajo la máscara de Gerome, esto había preocupado al principal implicado. Decidido, este se encamino a la carpa de la muchacha para así poder hablar con ella, en privado.

—Hey Morgan— El castaño entro lentamente por las cortinas de la carpa que le daban un poco de privacidad a la castaña, encontrándola sentada frente a un escritorio con múltiples libros abiertos. Estudiando seguramente.

—Oh, Gerome. Que sorpresa, ¿que ocurre?— La sonrisa de la chica no tardó en aparecer, esto por algún motivo solo hizo preocupar más al muchacho.

—¿Estás bien?— Pese a que los ojos de Gerome estuvieran parcialmente cubiertos por la dichosa máscara, Morgan logró sentir como este clavaba su mirada en ella.

—No entiendo a que te refieres.

—No has vuelto a preguntar por mi rostro.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, he decidido no volver a tocar el tema. He notado que no me tienes la confianza y cariño que yo creí que me tenías, así que decidí alejarme.— Con estas palabras, un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la castaña. Gerome lo había entendido.

Ahora sabia porque era tan importante para ella quitarle la mascara, y si se ponía a reflexionar, eso daba sentido a muchas de las actitudes que la chica tomaba. Se sentía como un tonto al no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Morgan, eso no es cie...— La castaña se precipitó a hablar, interrumpiendo al muchacho.

—No quieras hacerme creer que no es cierto Gerome. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras; y tus accio...— Está vez, fue Morgan quien había sido interrumpida, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

Gerome, sin su mascarada, mostrando en sus ojos rosados una mirada llena de ternura y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sin duda, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

El muchacho amaba a Morgan, con todo su corazón; y ahora él no tenía ninguna duda, ella también lo amaba. Esto hizo que por fin se decidiera y le confesara sus sentimientos. Y lo haría del mejor modo que era capaz de demostrarlo.

—Yo te amo Morgan. Lo siento si en algún momento parecía lo contrario.

El sonrojo se había apoderado del rostro de la muchacha, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos. No podía creerlo, ni en el mejor de sus sueños se había imaginado al hombre de su vida mostrándole lo más preciado para él y confesándole su más sincero amor. Si esto era un sueño más, que nadie la despierte.

Sin dudarlo, Morgan se había lanzado hacia Gerome, tomando a este por sorpresa y plantando sus labios sobre los de él para compartir un pequeño y tímido beso. No había que decir más palabras, ambos se amaban y no había nada, ni si quiera una máscara, que los separare.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
